1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method of processing an SMS message and related communication system, and more particularly, to a method of processing an SMS message for providing a content summary and related communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The short message service (SMS) is a messaging mechanism that enables short messages of generally no more than 140˜160 characters in length to be transmitted from, and received by a wireless communications device.
First introduced in the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) system, SMS is currently supported by a majority of other digital-based mobile communications systems, such as by Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. The message payload commonly contains plain text, but there are provisions for other types of data, such as pictures, graphics, ring tones, etc.
Unlike paging, SMS messages are stored in and forwarded to SMS centers in an SMS system. The maximum SMS transmission length is determined by the coding scheme of SMS messages, and an SMS message containing more characters than the maximum SMS transmission length is handled as a long message. Most of the currently available wireless communication devices are capable of sending and receiving long messages. More specifically, a long SMS message is automatically segmented into multiple short messages for transmission by a sending entity, and the multiple short messages are automatically concatenated into the original long SMS message by a receiving entity.
According to SMS-related 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) technical specifications, an SMS message includes a plurality of data fields. When receiving multiple SMS messages, the receiving entity may decode each data field in each SMS message and display the sender and the title of each SMS message on an SMS application interface, thereby allowing the user to select a specific title for reading the detailed content of the corresponding SMS message. Since SMS application interface only provides limited browsing space, the prior art method can only display the first part of the SMS message in its title. Since the main purpose of a long SMS message may not be mentioned in the first part of the long SMS message, the user of the receiving entity may not be able to identify the abstract of the SMS message efficiently from the tile of the SMS message.